


One More For the Road

by SourCherryBomb



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBomb/pseuds/SourCherryBomb
Summary: At an unknown time, in an unknown place, Kairi asks Sora for one more of his beloved stories. (Entry for Day 6 of SoKai Week 2020)
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: SoKai Week 2020, SourCherryBomb - Sokai Week 2020





	One More For the Road

“Hey Sora?” 

“Yeah Kairi?”

“Tell me a story.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, right now!” 

“Kairi, as much as I’d love to-”

“Oh I _know_ you would.” 

“I’m just not too sure if there’s enough time for that right now.”

“Come on, please?”

“It’s just that I promised everyone that we’d be quick about this, I don’t wanna leave them worried, you know?”

“Listen, everyone’s doing fine right now! I’m sure they wouldn’t mind waiting just a little bit longer.”

“You’re really pushing- Oh come on, don’t give me that face!”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah right! That’s the face you always make.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh huh!”

“Sora you might as well just give up now, this face always gets you and you know it!”

“Get real! Look at _my_ face and how _your_ stupid one doesn’t affect me at all!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Okay fine, one story!”

“Haha! Score one for Kairi!”

“So which one is it gonna be this time around? Altair and Vega like usual?”

“Sounds tempting, but honestly I think I’d like to hear a new one.”

“A new one, huh? Did I ever tell you about Aquila? How about Endymion or Bismarck?”

“As much as I love hearing you talking about stars and constellations, maybe something from one of the worlds you’ve been to.”

“I mean from our perspective right now, how could you even tell the difference between stars and other worlds?”

“Hey, don’t get smart with me! If I wanted snark I’d talk to Riku or Axel.”

“What can I say, they’ve rubbed off on me. Anyways, what kind of story _would_ you want to listen to anyways?”

“I know I turned it down, but something like Altair and Vega. Except maybe a more happy ending.”

“It always comes back to them, huh?”

“What can I say, I relate to it. _Especially_ after all we’ve been through. A happier ending would be nice, maybe one where the hero and heroine get to stay together.”

“Hmm, I might have to think about this. I’ve heard so many stories from a bunch of different worlds.”

“What are some of the more… _romantic_ ones you know, then?”

“Romantic, huh? With the same vibes as Altair and Vega… Oh, I think I got one!”

“You do? Sweet!”

“Yeah, it’s one my friends Mushu and Mulan told me. It’s called _The Story of the Red String of Fate_.”

“Sounds mysterious… I like it!”

“I have a feeling you will!”

“Hey now, don’t look all satisfied when you haven’t even told me the story yet.”

“Okay, okay. Let me start then.”

_There once was a young noble girl and the son of a stablehand._

_Bored with her life, she desired adventure, something the boy and his horses were more than willing to entertain._

_Over time, the stablehand became smitten with the noble girl. In secret, she returned his affection._

_They kept this romance a secret until they grew into young adults. They planned to elope and leave by horseback when the time came._

_However, war broke out in their country._

_The noble girl and stablehand realized that they would be separated. She would have to stay in the safety of her castle while the stablehand would be sent to war._

_Wanting him to always have a way to remember her, the noble girl asked the stablehand to close his eyes. Agreeing, she unwound a red string from her royal garments._

_Cutting the thread in half, she tied one piece on her finger and the other on his._

_Shocked by this, the stablehand declared that he would come back to her and return the keepsake hundredfold._

_After this, the two were separated. For many years the war raged on, the noble girl becoming a noblewoman._

_When the war finally came to an end, all the soldiers who survived returned home. In disguise, the noblewoman looked for her lover amongst the common soldiers, but could not find him._

_After days of searching, she resigned herself to the idea that the stablehand had died in battle._

_In memory of him, she decided to keep the red string tied on her finger._

_The next day, the noblewoman’s father approached her and told her that she was to be wed to one of the war heroes that fought for their country._

_Hiding her dejection, she thanked her father and followed him to meet her future husband. It was a soldier around her age._

_When her father left the two alone, the soldier looked at the noblewoman. Smiling, he politely asked her to close her eyes. Uncaringly, she closed them._

_When asked to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was a gorgeous red dress made of the finest silk. Surprised, the noblewoman asked the soldier why he had gifted her such an extravagant engagement present._

_Laughing, the soldier simply responded that he was only keeping the promise that he made to her._

_Briefly confused, it took a moment for the noblewoman to look at the soldier’s hand that was holding the dress._

_On it was a red string, tied on the same finger as the one she had done the same to the stablehand all those years ago._

_Realizing who this soldier was, she pulls the former stablehand into an embrace that, to the two, felt like it lasted for ages._

_She and her husband would wear the red strings on their hands for the rest of their lives._

“So? How was- Kairi are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah! Just… Something flew into my eye for a moment. Shouldn’t I be asking you the same?”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Geez, just don’t rub your eyes too hard like that. You’ll just make more come out, which will do the same to me.”

“I know, I know…”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Hey Sora?”

“Yeah Kairi?”

“Thanks for telling me one last story. I can’t help but feel like it’ll be… _a while_ until I could hear another one from you.”

“You’re not wrong about that. You were right about something, though.”

“And what was that?”

“That I love telling you stories like this. I’d love to tell you another one, but I think we’ve run out of the little time we’ve had left at this point…”

“I had a feeling… Hey Sora?”

“Yeah Kairi?”

“Come here for a sec.”

“Sure, but we’re going to have to- mmph?!”

“...”

“...”

“Sorry… Just had to get one for the road. Sora, promise me one thing.”

“Anything…”

“When you come back to me, you _better_ return that a hundredfold. Promise?”

“Promise.”

***Bonus Sketch Commissions***

**Author's Note:**

> This was another little experiment for my writing. Just dialogue, nothing else. This totally wasn’t a last-minute decision in order to get something out before the deadline for Day 6. Nope, not at all. Still, I had fun writing it. Just like with my Day 5 entry, I got to make my own spin on a legend. The Red String of Fate is such a prevalent tale in modern romantic media that it’s fun to see how different writers and authors use it (with various success)
> 
> As I said, this was my entry for Day 6 of SoKai Week 2020! The themes for the day were “Connection” and/or “Fate”. Once again, shoutout to the Sokai: Destined Oath Discord server, and a special thanks to the server member Gee for acting as my Beta Reader.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
